


[PODFIC] The Real Meaning of Idioms

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Season/Series 02, Texting, spoilers for reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two weeks away, John finally texts Sherlock. He doesn't expect Sherlock to respond. He doesn't expect Sherlock to keep texting him. And he really doesn't expect things to spiral out of control so rapidly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feverishsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Real Meaning of Idioms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342490) by [feverishsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishsea/pseuds/feverishsea). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock tests out different ways of getting John's attention, with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are short chapters. I'm hoping to post a few every week.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eh2l6smztlm5684/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3


	2. Keeping/Losing Touch

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lovruflo8icu8lg/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. Worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's started texting Sherlock, it appears that John is expected to keep in touch. Or Sherlock will get creative.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6m49fudw70u5kf7/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. A Full Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes one conversation with a normal person to remind John just how much of a lunatic Sherlock Holmes really is.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/00jk1gf44k9f375/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. The Heart Grows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence and jealousy either make the heart grow fonder, or they cause it to tear off in a snit.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p9pwuw6t7rd1zto/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. Paint the Town (Wrong Kind of Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John arrives back in London to a bloody, awful welcome.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dwr413xlu0a3am5/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3


	7. No Place Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, John Watson does not always listen to Sherlock Holmes.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2dh2xziu9q84gfh/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_7.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3


	8. Flocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a time for desperate measures (even if they aren't being taken on purpose).

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ph4kp1xpdas76jw/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3


	9. Wrong Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are very seldom selfless, but they're also rarely entirely selfish.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pzv1ne1ny18nv0g/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3


	10. Like the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a million wrong moves to be made, and no way of telling which ones you can come back from.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fce5oraz1msodln/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3


	11. Where Your Mouth Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the law of the universe that there is never, ever a convenient time for the most important things to happen.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8xlnxm7wb2iyyox/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_11.mp3) to download chapter 11 mp3


	12. Heart Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For two adult English males, there's nothing more terrifying than the inevitable relationship talk. Especially when it's with each other.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yyyyx226w1ux5cm/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_12.mp3%20) to download chapter 12 mp3


	13. Epilogue - Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after, John goes out for a beer with the rugby lads. There's old faces, new faces, and unshared data.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/43mrjg1v5say1yt/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_13.mp3) to download chapter 13 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zco2sim42c6faln/The_Real_Meaning_of_Idioms_ch_1-13.mp3) to download entire work mp3


End file.
